Dakkanya VS Jigoku Tsushin
by Kagami Kyoji
Summary: The GB duo gets involved with the Jigoku Shojo and her crew, when they chanced upon a client who's been in touch with Ai. Retelling of Jigoku Shojo anime, hence spoilers for Jigoku Shojo.
1. The First Client

Disclaimer: Don't own anything here.

Ura Shinjuku: No matter how well you think you know the place, somehow, it always surprise you when you least expected it. At least, that's how Amano Ginji felt. He had roamed its streets for some years now, and he still marvels at the how lively the place was even at night. However, tonight has something special in store for him and his partner...

It all began with a simple errand from Paul. Although Midou Ban had his grumbles, in the end, the GB duo stepped out of the Honky Tonk and headed for the grocery store. As they walked down the streets, Ginji thought he saw something. In the distance, he could see a group of four girls. They couldn't have been more than 13, 14, he thought. But, more importantly, he sensed that one of them was in some kind of distress. He got a little closer to the group. His partner took a little while to notice that he wasn't around...

"Ginji, keep up! Tonight's a windy night, and I want to head back..." Ban stopped his grumbles when the blond pointed to the girls. The one in distress was now left alone by the rest. She seemed to linger for a while before approaching a middle-aged looking man. As he started asking some not-so-innocent questions, Ban shrugged his shoulders.

"A teenage call-girl. What's so special about it?" Meanwhile, the man proceeded to put his arm around the young lady's shoulders. The girl couldn't take it any longer. She gave a loud "No!!" and pushed the man away. She then tried to run away, but the trio from earlier on stopped her. Their apparent leader waved a handphone in front of her. Ginji was close enough to hear the "leader"'s every word.

"If you refuse to pay, this photo will make its way to you-know-who," said the girl with a sly grin. After their gloating, the trio left the tormented girl alone. She then ran off. Ginji wanted to chase after her, but was stopped by a firm grip on his wrist.

"Ban-chan..."

"Ginji, we're not charity workers. If we're fated to see that girl again, I promise you: we'll hear her out." With that, the duo continued with their errand...

A short while later...

"Ban-chan..." After seeing what, or rather who, had stopped Ginji in his tracks, the teen groaned. It was one of those very few times where he wished he had kept his mouth shut. Then again, even with his grocery bag, Ginji was keeping a lookout. The girl was now sitting in front of a window display. She obviously did not see the duo approach her; both noticed that she was in a daze.

"Ojo-chan," said Ban in his typically brash manner. No response. Ginji tried shaking her. This time, she snapped out of her daze and looked at the strangers around her. The boys, in return, noticed her pigtails, and chestnut brown eyes, now swollen from crying. She shouldn't be out here at this time, thought Ginji, while Ban realised that this girl was no street urchin. Apparently frightened by the duo, the girl tried to get up. However, there was something in her hands...

"A straw doll," asked Ginji innocently. Ban's eyes narrowed. He had a bad feeling about all this. Meanwhile, Ginji set his bag on the pavement and helped the girl up.

"..Thank.. Thank you," stammered the girl timidly.

"We saw what happened to you just now, how you were bullied by those girls. We just want to help." In Ura Shinjuku, if people talked to you like that, the usual response would be a mad dash to safety. However, something in Ginji's words moved the girl. She stood where she was. for she knew that she was safe.

"It's chilly out here. Care to have a cup of coffee with us?" The girl accepted Ban's invitation. Sandwiched between the boys as they walked, the girl suddenly realised that she hadn't introduced herself. 

"My name is Mayumi, Hashimoto Mayumi." This time, her voice was louder.

"I'm Amano Ginji, and this is Midou Ban, my best buddy."

"We're the Get Backers. We will retrieve anything you wish, for a fee." Ginji glared at his partner, who returned the stare. Ban was determined not to do this job for free, even though he had to admit: the girl was cute. As she walked on, Mayumi was deep in thought. She then looked down at the straw doll...

Back at the Honky Tonk...

"Those two sure took their time," mumbled Wan Paul under his breath as he read the day's newspaper. Natsumi and Rena had already left. Once the boys returned with their shopping, he could knock off as well. Soon, the bell hanging near the door rang as the GB duo entered the cafe. Paul frowned when he saw Mayumi.

"...Boys, I'm closed for the night."

"One Blue Mountain for the ojo-chan." Noting Ban's serious tone, Paul gave a sigh, and prepared the order. Meanwhile, the trio made themselves comfortable at the counter. None of them spoke while the coffee was brewing. Although Mayumi wasn't used to the smoke from the Marlboros, she was too upset to protest.

"Here we go," said Paul as he placed the coffee in front of the young lady, next to the straw doll. Mayumi took a sip. The fragrance of the brew was refreshing, and the drink warmed her cold and tired body. She drank half a cup before beginning her story, as if she had needed to muster her courage. As she narrated how Kuroda Aya and her gang bullied and threatened her, Ginji's mood darkened. How could anyone do such things to a sweet girl like Mayumi? Fortunately, she didn't cry, if only because she had no more tears left. Already, the more level-headed Ban was formulating a plan to help their client. After she finished, there was a short silence.

"Mayumi-chan, I think you're in some serious trouble. Those girls hadn't had their fill yet. That photo which they took just now was just the beginning." Mayumi was shocked.

"But, Aya said that as long as I pay..."

"If that girl's words can be trusted, pigs can fly," retorted Ban bluntly. Paul nodded gravely. That was how blackmail worked. The crooks would never give up their prey until they had drained everything, until nothing is left. Mayumi stared at the coffee cup before her. Her mind was now a blank...

"Think about it. How did Kuroda know that you lost the charity money entrusted to you?" Ban's prompting enlightened the girl. She realised that she had been a fool all this while. That's what she had been: A fool for thinking that Kuroda was helping her when she gave out the 100,000 yen loan, a fool for not telling her mother the truth, a fool... Streams of tears began flowing down her cheeks. While comforting the girl, Ginji looked at his partner. Surely, Ban-chan already has a plan to help her... 

"How much did they extort from you," asked Ban.

"...105,000 yen," came the reply. The teen then whipped out his handphone and dialled a number.

"Ban-chan, who are you calling," asked Ginji curiously.

"Our dear persocom boy should be able to help out," said Ban, a mischievous grin on his face.

In a dark, spacious room somewhere in Mugenjou...

Kakei Sakura was surprised when the handphone rang. Who on earth would call so late at night, she wondered. Meanwhile, the incessant tapping of keyboard keys ceased for a while, then resumed as if nothing had happened.

"Hello?"

"Sakura-chan, we need some help from Persocom Boy!" Instantly, the young lady knew who the caller was. There was only one person who called the boy ruler of Mugenjou "persocom boy".

"Ban-san, please hold on," Once again, the typing ceased. This time, MakubeX lifted his visor, and took the phone from Sakura. 

"Midou Ban, what can I do for you tonight?"

"Can you trace a certain handphone number for us?" Ban then explained the situation. MakubeX thought for a while.

"It wouldn't be too difficult to delete the photograph in question."

"Remember to search for other copies. That girl might have already sent it out." Mayumi was horrified when she heard Ban's reminder. If her teacher saw that photo...

"I copy that. Anything else?"

"Since our client had a sum of money extorted from her, I thought you might be able to..."

"Put her on the line. I need her details." Ban then handed his phone to Mayumi, who gave her bank account no.

"Thank you. That is all I need to know." The girl was incredulous.

"Can you really help me get my money back?"

"Check your account tommorrow morning." With that, the line went dead.

"Don't worry, Mayumi-chan. MakubeX works wonders with his computers," reassured Ginji. The girl had a sad smile on her. Although she wasn't too optimistic, at least, it was worth a shot. As she slowly sipped her coffee, Paul pointed to the doll. The sight of it made him very uncomfortable.

"Mayumi-chan, where did you find this doll?" The young lady stiffened immediatly.

"If you don't wish to tell us, it's fine, but whatever it is, don't meddle with this doll." Ban was deadly serious as he gave his advice. Ginji lifted the doll and looked at it.

"Ban-chan, it's just a straw doll."

"Are you very sure," challenged Ban. The former ruler of Mugenjou turned on his minute electric current sensor. Instantly, his expression changed.

"Amano-san?" Mayumi was surprised by the look of horror on the blond's face.

"I say it again: Don't meddle with the doll, Mayumi-chan." Ban repeated himself in the same serious tone. Paul and a now deathly-pale Ginji nodded their agreements. The girl meekly acknowledged the warning.

"Come. Ginji and I would walk you home. All you have to do, is to have a good night's rest. If you need us, come to the Tonk." Mayumi acknowledged the offer. Before leaving, she remembered the doll. As she held it in her hands, she had the feeling that maybe, she wouldn't need to use it after all...

Meanwhile...

The boy genius began work after he hanged up. The photo job was easy. With his mainframe computers, MakubeX got into Kuroda's cellphone and located the image. It turned out that the girl had just sent one copy out, as an attachement in an e-mail. He deleted both the e-mail and the image stored on the handphone.

Next, was the slightly tougher task of retrieving the money. MakubeX knew that he couldn't simply transfer the money between the accounts. He thought for a while.

"Sakura, help me locate an ATM near Hashimoto Mayumi's home. Ditto for Kuroda Aya."

"MakubeX, your plan is..."

"Since we couldn't transfer the money directly, I'll make it look as if Kuroda withdrew the money from an ATM, after Hashimoto had deposited hers in another ATM."

"But, what about the security footage?" 

"Don't worry. I'll delete the footage stored in the cameras of all ATMs during the two timeslots which I've chosen. That way, even if investigations were carried out, anyone concerned would attribute the loss of footage to mechanical breakdown. Only problem is, how much should I delete?"

"How about two minutes before and after the stated time of transactions," suggested Sakura. MakubeX agreed and that was how it went, although the boy had to backup the deleted footage in his mainframe. In any case, Mayumi was going to get a surprise when she next checked her account...

The next morning...

On her walk to school, Mayumi decided to go to the ATM. Fortunately, she was alone at the machine. If anyone had been around, her squeals of joy would have drawn attention. The Get Backers really do have a 100 percent success rate, she thought. Ban, ever the braggant, didn't fail to mention that as the duo walked her home. With her money recovered, there was now a spring in her footsteps, something which had been absent for some time...

At school, the day went on smoothly for Mayumi. Much to her surprise, Kuroda and her gang didn't harass her. Unknown to her, Kuroda was vexed. Why didn't their sensei call Mayumi to the staff room? When the day ended, the girl whipped out her handphone, ready to send another e-mail. When she realised that the photo had disappeared, she was dumbfounded.

"How the hell did it..."

Meanwhile, via handphone, MakubeX kept the Get Backers updated on his actions the previous night. Ban sneered when the boy genius confirmed his suspicions that Kuroda had forwarded the offending picture to others. Ginji, on the other hand, was incensed.

"I thought all they wanted was money?!" Paul winced. Thankfully, the cafe was empty; any customer would have been scared away by the blond's roar.

"Ginji, it wasn't just about money. It's also about power, the power which comes when you manipulate someone, and that person had no way of fighting back. It's intoxicating." Ban knew that feeling all too well. It was the same logic during his battles. It was no coincidence that his most crushing victories were also the most brutual fights he fought...

"So, what do you guys plan on doing next," asked Paul. 

"Kuroda would not take this lying down. So, we have to nip the problem in the bud before she strikes again." With that, Ban sent a message to Mayumi's handphone. He wanted her to meet them at the cafe in the evening. As a sidenote, he added that she should bring the straw doll along with her. Ginji gulped as he peered over his partner's shoulder, and saw the SMS.

"Ginji, I thought you said that it was just an ordinary straw doll!" Ban received as a reply a loud groan.

"Ban-chan, that...thing, whatever you call it, is alive!"

"Just as I thought. Mayumi-chan must have found some way to curse Kuroda. Hence, my warning yesterday." 

"But, why do you want her to bring it along later? I'm scared." As if on cue, tare Ginji hopped onto his partner's head. For once, Ban didn't protest. Something sinister was going on, and he had the feeling that he didn't want to find out what it was.

In the evening...

When Mayumi stepped into the Tonk, Ban nearly choked on his Blue Mountain, while Ginji could only stare. With her problems solved, the girl seemed to be a totally different person. Her eyes were no longer swollen and puffy. Together with her light makeup and dress, she looked fabulous.

"Rena, this girl looks great, doesn't she," whispered Natsumi to her colleague, who nodded in reply. Ban quickly recovered. Mayumi wasn't entirely out of the woods yet. Also, he remembered something which may come in handy tonight.

"Mayumi-chan, did you bring the doll?"

"It's right here, inside my satchel." With that, Mayumi prepared to open her bag.

"It's ok, Mayumi-chan. We don't need to see it," said Ginji in a hurry.

"Good. Give Kuroda a call. Ask her to meet you at this address, alone," instructed Ban. Ginji had his doubts.

"Ban-chan, would she come?" While seemingly ignoring his partner, Ban continued.

"Tell her to come if she's interested to know how the photo disappeared." There was now a grin on his lips. He was sure that the girl would take the bait. Mayumi gave her chief tormentor a call. To her surprise, Kuroda tersely agreed to the meeting. With Part I a success, it's time for Part II to begin.

The meeting place turned out to be an abandoned warehouse, not too far from one of Ura Shinjuku's main streets. Ban didn't want Kuroda to back out at the last moment. On Mayumi's part, she was a little nervous. She had never been the confrontational type, but tonight, she would settle the matter, one way or another.

Mayumi didn't have to wait long. Kuroda couldn't understand how her victim managed to find the courage to defy her. She was determined not to let this "toy" of hers slip away. As Kuroda entered the well-worn building, Mayumi steeled herself, and stepped out from the shadows.

"I'm here," she said. Kuroda jumped a little upon hearing someone speak. Once she saw that it was Mayumi, her confidence returned. The GB duo still kept themselves hidden.

"So, my dear Mayumi, how did you manage to delete the photo? You couldn't have done it by yourself," taunted Kuroda.

"You are right. She didn't do it herself," said Ban as he and Ginji emerged from their hiding places. Although momentarily stunned, the girl quickly recovered.

"So, you got some street punks to become your lackeys, huh? I'm not impressed," sneered Kuroda. Ban pretended not to hear her, while Ginji was just able to keep his temper in check.

"I would like to inform you that your savings account has been depleted. Our friend has ensured that you returned to Mayumi-chan every single cent you got from her."

"Do you expect me to believe that," said Kuroda with a laugh. The teen pushed up his dark glasses.

"Yes, I do indeed. I mean every word I say, unlike some jerk here who blackmails her classmate and forwards photographs to the school to frame her."

"Midou-san, what do you mean?"

"My friend found out that Kuroda had sent an e-mail to your school last night. Along with it was a photo attachment. Surely, I need not elaborate further." Getting worked up, Mayumi then walked up to Kuroda.

"You promised me that you wouldn't send that picture if I continued paying!"

"It was just a prank, Mayumi. Honest." Kuroda tried to defend herself.

"That photo could have ruined her reputation and you called that a prank?" Sparks of electricity could now be seen surrounding the blond teen. The girls stared at Ginji in wonder, and, in Kuroda's case, fear.

"Not only that, I would hardly call stealing 100,000 yen a 'prank'." By now, the bully saw that her ploy had been exposed. But, she was sure that they had nothing which could incriminate her.

"Do you have any proof? Did anyone see it," challenged the girl. Suddenly, there was a burst of loud laughter.

"I saw it," said a male voice. It sounded as if the speaker was a young man. Then, a large eye appeared above the group. Kuroda screamed, Mayumi ran towards Ginji, and Ban stood where he was. The eye disappeared, and a handsome lad manifested as if out of nowhere, in front of Kuroda.

"I saw what you did that day, Kuroda Aya." The smoothness of the lad's voice reminded the GB duo of one person: Dr. Jackal. And like Akabane, they could sense that this man was more than what he appears to be. Turning to run away, Kuroda froze, for behind her, as if waiting, was a deathly pale girl dressed in a flowery kimono. The steely gaze of her red eyes seemed to pierce Kuroda's heart, and despite the absence of a wind, her long black hair was flowing, as if a breeze was blowing through. In a soft, almost emotionless voice, with just the slightest tinge of rage, the girl chanted:

"O Pitiful shadow, cloaked in darkness. Thy actions cause men pain and suffering. Thy hollow soul drowns in thy sins. Would you like to see what death is like?"

"It's Enma Ai," whispered Mayumi. Ginji looked at his client in wonder.

"Enma Ai? Who is she?" Mayumi was too stunned to reply.

At this moment, two other figures appeared out of thin air, and the four surrounded Kuroda. The two newcomers were an old man dressed like a fisherman, and a beautiful woman in a kimono. While their victim stood rooted to the ground, the old man tossed a red scarf around his neck, and disappeared. A black straw doll then appeared in Ai's hand. At this, Kuroda managed to get herself running, towards the entrance, and away from this nightmare. Ai then stared at Mayumi, who opened her satchel. The doll inside, was gone.

"You shall have your vengeance, Hashimoto Mayumi," proclaimed the spirit as she untied the red string. As she did so, right in front of their eyes, she and Kuroda vanished, while the old man reappeared to join his companions. The kimono-wearing woman turned towards Mayumi, who looked as if she was about to collapse.

"Relax, my young lady. You've just received a gift from Ai."

"A gift," said Mayumi disbelievingly. The lady nodded.

"As you well know, if the string is untied, then you must forfeit your own soul when you die. However, if Ai unties it, you wouldn't need to keep your end of the bargain."

"What are the three of you," demanded Ban at last.

"What are we, you say," said the "young man", a smile on his face. The trio then laughed, and disappeared into the night.

"Visit 'Jigoku Tsushin' at midnight, and find out for yourself," said the trio, their voices in unison. The duo knew that Mayumi must know something about them.

"Mayumi-chan, tell us the truth. What is going on," asked Ginji firmly, but gently. In a small voice, Mayumi related to them her visit to the "Jigoku Tsushin" website, and how Enma Ai explained to her the terms of the "bargain". Even Ban thought that the girl was mad to even contemplate such an exchange.

"You are actually willing to be damned to Hell after you die so that Kuroda can go there at once?!"

"If my sensei did see that photograph, I would have proceeded with the deal. Amano-san, Kuroda and her gang had made life hell for me, until you and Midou-san helped me," replied Mayumi. Ban took out a cigarette, and lit it.

"It's a good thing we did." After releasing a puff of smoke, Ban thought for a while.

"So, Kuroda Aya is now on her way to Hell, while you're safe, in this life or the next. Not too shabby, even if I do say so myself."

"Next time, if you find yourself in any trouble, come look for us. Don't go to Ai ever again."

"I won't. Thank you, Amano-san for your help." Mayumi sighed.

"Now that it's over, I should be getting home." She turned to leave.

"Just a minute, ojo-chan. You still owe us our fees."

"Ban-chan!"

"Midou-san, how much do you charge," asked the girl.

"1500 yen would do, since you're still a student. Also, we weren't the ones who did the most important job tonight," said Ban wryly.  
"I'll drop by the Tonk tommorrow."

"That'll do. Now, run along, before your mother worries about you." As the duo saw Mayumi leave the warehouse, Ginji had just one thing in mind.

"Ne, Ban-chan, what do we do now?"

"We get Persocom Boy to check out that website. I'm getting a little interested in this stuff, not to mention that we can get some clients along the way."

"Ban-chan, we really shouldn't..."

"Ginji, one more word from you and I'll...!!"

Afterthoughts

-Hoped you guys liked this crossover. This is based on episode one of the first season of Jigoku Shojo.

-RnR's are very welcome. 


	2. One Leads To The Other

When Hashimoto Mayumi woke up the next morning, she thought that she had a fantastic dream last night, about her classmate being dragged to Hell. Sure, she rememebered to prepare her payment for the Get Backers. But, she really didn't think that Kuroda Aya was gone forever. However, at school, she realised that it was no dream. Aya was nowhere to be found. Mayumi shrugged her shoulders. It was all Aya's fault, she thought. At least now, she could concentrate on her classes...

During recess, Mayumi and her friends gossiped about the latest fashion news and happenings around them. Suddenly, one of them pointed towards a senior. The older girl constantly turned her head, as if she was checking her surroundings.

"Do you girls know who she is," she asked.

"How could we not know? Takamura Ryoko, right? She's really a poor thing. Stalked by a psycho for almost a year, and the police could do nothing about it." Mayumi thought for a while. She got up from her seat.

"Mayumi? Where are you going?" The girl ignored her friend's question. She got up to Ryoko. She could see that the senior's nerves were strained, to put it mildly.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Ryoko's voice was a mixture of anger and desperation. Mayumi bowed.

"Ryoko-senpai, I'm Hashimoto Mayumi. I think I may be able to help you..." Ryoko shook her head furiously.

"No one can help me! No one!" She was getting more agitated. Mayumi looked at the nervous wreck in front of her. Could it be... She sat down in front of Ryoko. 

"...Did you visit 'Jigoku Tsushin'," whispered Mayumi.

"How did you know?" Ryoko was geniunely surprised.

"Like you, I was once faced with a problem I thought I would never solve. I visited the site as well. Then, I got help from some of the most unlikely people around." Upon hearing the junior, Ryoko calmed down, somewhat.

"Can those people really help me," questioned the senior. Mayumi nodded.

"You haven't untied the red string, have you,"asked the junior. If Ryoko still had doubts that Mayumi was lying, they were now dispelled. The girl shook her head.

"The doll is now in my bag."

"Hmmm... I'll get the guys to come here. Could you stay behind after school to see them?"

"I'll give my father a call, to say that I'll be late."

With the arrangements made, Mayumi whipped out her handphone and began typing her message...

Meanwhile, at the Honky Tonk...

Ban frowned. As the GB duo sat at their usual seats by the counter, Fuchouin Kazuki was sipping his cup of coffee. The Thread Master had brought some information on the "Jigoku Tsushin" website to them.

"You mean not even Persocom Boy could trace the IP of the site?"

"That's right. And it means one thing: that website does not originate from any computer in this world."

"Well, considering what happened last night..." Ban's words were cut off by a ringtone. He checked his handphone.

"Ban-chan, what is it," asked Ginji.

"It's from Mayumi-chan. Apparently, she has found a customer for us. She wants to meet at her school." Ban's eyes then zeroed in on the P.S.. He gave Kazuki a queer look.

"What is it, Midou?"

"Ito-maki, do you want to see the Jigoku Shojo in action?" The effeminate young man shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't mind if I do."

"Then, follow us to meet our customer later." Ban then returned to Mayumi's message.

"A stalker, huh," mumbled Ban to himself.

"Kazu-chan, aren't you afraid of ghosts and spirits? I know I am." To tell the truth, Ginji didn't like this assignment at all.

"Ginji-san, as long as your conscience is clear, you need not fear the supernatural." Being schooled in Japanese traditions, Kazuki had an inkling of how things work in the supernatural.

"Did I hear someone talk about the supernatural?" The bell rang noisily as a certain buxom lady walked into the cafe, accompanied by her ever-present guard.

"Hevn-san! Did you find a job for us?" Ginji turned tare and hopped into her hands.

"Nope. Sorry, Gin-chan."

"Hevn-san, what can I get for you," asked Natusmi sweetly.

"Two cappuccinos, please."

Ban, on the other hand, was looking hard at Kurusu Masaki, while Masaki returned the favour.

"Don't even think about it," said the man mysteriously. If Midou Ban ever tried to molest his woman again, he would make sure that the teen becomes blind for the rest of his life.

"Ban-chan, what is Masaki talking about?"

"It's.." The teen was interrupted by yet another person entering the cafe. However, when she did, everyone in the cafe knew that something was not quite right, for another lady looking exactly like their favourite middleman had just entered.

"Well, well, who's this imposter," asked the second Hevn in a mocking tone. The first one recovered from her shock.

"You're the imposter around here! Right, Gin-chan?" The tare plushie was still being hugged by her. He didn't know what to say. Rena and Natsumi had their mouths on the floor.

"Ginji, switch on your current. But, don't tell us who the real Hevn is." Of course, Ban didn't add on that with the cafe empty of any customers, almost everyone present could easily tell who the real Hevn was. Masaki was already cracking his knuckles (at no one in particular yet). Kazuki was getting ready, as was Paul, although the owner added a prayer that the damage would be minimal. Ban snuffed out his cigarette.

"So, who's the fake one," asked the second Hevn nonchalantly.

"Isn't it obvious," replied Masaki, as he stretched out his hand. A flash of light surrounded the woman, ripping off the flesh and clothes on her body. In an instant, the figure was reduced to a skeleton. However, the pile of bones didn't tumble to the ground.

"Not bad, although I must admit: It does hurt a little," said the skeleton. Hevn stared in disbelief, while Ginji was shivering. The girls screamed.

"All right, Bone-breath. What are you doing here?" The spirit's disguise didn't fool Ban's eyes. He knew that this was how she really looked like.

The skeleton then disappeared, and a beautiful kimono-clad lady stood in its place. Kazuki noted that her obi was tied at the front.

"You may call me Hone-onna. I thought I'll just pay you fellows a visit. Not many people can interfere successfully with our work."

"As a matter of fact, our second customer had contacted us," replied Ban. He sensed that a challenge was coming.

"Let's see how you handle this client, Midou Ban," said Hone-onna with a smile. She then vanished. 

"Ito-maki, are you sure you want to come with us later?"

"Although you once warned me that my curiousity would kill me, I really am curious now," said the leader of Fuuga with a grin.

"Who knows? Those ghosts might really kill you," joked Ban. Kazuki's reply, was a shrug of his shoulders. Meanwhile, Paul had his hands full trying to revive the girls, who had fainted...

Later...

"Ryoko-senpai, what is it?" School was over, and the two girls had met up, ready to see the GB duo. However, Ryoko had a problem.

"My dad's not picking up his phone. That's strange."

"Maybe he's busy," suggested Mayumi. Her handphone buzzed. Ban's message was simple: the duo were waiting outside the gates.

"Let's go. They're here already."

After the Beetle was parked by the roadside (legally, for once), the duo's passenger couldn't help but comment on the car.

"It's a little cramped, isn't it?"

"Can't expect much from a hand-me-down, you know," reasoned Ban. A Marlboro was already lit and in his mouth.

"Amano-san," called out Mayumi.

"Mayumi-chan!" As Ginji ran towards the girls, Ryoko noticed something odd.

"There seems to be three of them," whispered the senior.

"I don't know who that girl is," replied Mayumi, as the "girl" and Ban walked towards them as well.

"Hajime mashite. I'm Amano Ginji. What's your name?" The blond gamely stuck out his hand. The girl shook it with apprehension.

"Ryoko, Takamura Ryoko." The girl's voice was soft, and filled with fear.

"Ryoko-chan, this is my partner, Midou Ban. Mayumi-chan must have told you about us. But, we got another friend to help out with your case."

"Fuchouin Kazuki." The well-mannered teen bowed slightly as he introduced himself.

"You're... a guy," asked the girls in unison. The GB duo grinned.

"Well, I never did say that I'm a girl," pointed out the Thread Master.

"Relax. You two aren't the first to make this mistake, nor the last," said Ban. He could never resist a dig at Kazuki. 

"I think we should get started..." Ginji tried to change the subject. However, Ryoko had something else in mind. 

"Hey, that's Papa's car!" As the girl ran over to the vehicle, the others followed suit. There was a man in the driver's seat. Like Ban, he was wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"Papa, I've been trying to contact you. Where have you been?" The girl bent down and peered into the sedan.

"I've been waiting here all the time. I guess the phone battery's dead," came the reply.

"Ryoko-chan, this is your father," asked Ginji. Meanwhile, Ban walked up to the door and gently nudged his partner aside.

"Hajime mashite, oji-san." Despite his smile and friendly tone, Ban's gaze made the man uncomfortable.

"Ha..hajime mashite," said the man weakly.

"Perhaps, you might want to join your daughter in our discussion on her case," suggested the teen.

"That would not be necessary. I received word from the police that they have found out who the stalker was."

"Oh?" Ban's smile remained on his face. Then, he waved a pair of sunglasses in his right hand. It belonged to the driver.

"...You're not my father," cried Ryoko. The scream caught the attention of several passers-by.

"Just as I thought. Now..." Panicking, the man turned on the ignition. The very next instant, Ginji placed his hand on the car and released a current. The engine died. Meanwhile, Ban reached into the vehicle and grabbed the man's neck.

"Step out of the car, or I break your neck." For emphasis, he applied just a tiny fraction of his strength. It was enough to choke the man. Seeing that there was no escape, the driver meekly opened the door and stepped out of the car. With his thread, Kazuki quickly bound the suspect. The girls couldn't believe what they just saw.

"Ban-chan, how did you..."

"I took a little gamble. I don't trust people whose eyes I cannot see. Anyway, the ojo-chans must be thinking that we're freaks, if their expressions are anything to go by."

"Let me go!" A crowd had already gathered around to take a look at the commotion. To stop the hollering, Kazuki quickly sewed the man's mouth shut.

"There's nothing to see here. Run along now." The GB duo got into their best PR mode, and waved the crowd away. Since the show was over, the onlookers quickly dispersed.

"That was close," said Ginji. Meanwhile, Ryoko had remembered who the man was.

"He's Kisaragi, a police detective on my case!" In that instant, the girl realised why the stalker had managed to elude capture for so long.

"Despicable." Kazuki didn't hide his contempt.

"Wait a minute. Since this is Takamura-san's car, where is he?" In response to Ginji's question, the Thread Master undid the sewing on Kisaragi's mouth.

"Where is my father," demanded Ryoko. The detective laughed.

"He's dead. Dead, I say! I bashed his head, and he fell like a tree trunk. He's..." Before the sentence was finished, a disgusted Kazuki sewed up his mouth again. As punishment, his eyes were also sewed shut.

"He's around here somewhere. Mayumi-chan, call the police. As for this fellow, we're taking him with us for the time being." The girl nodded. Ban then turned towards Ryoko.

"What's more important now, is to find your father. So, don't mention that your stalker has already been found. We don't want the cops to be embarrassed, do we?"

"...Thank you." It took the girl some time to find her tongue. Ban put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Relax. You're safe now." Evidently, Ryoko hadn't realised it yet. She smiled. Ban grinned. Now...

"Ginji, you're in charge of carrying this guy." As Ginji struggled to carry the large man, Kazuki wasn't quite sure what was on Ban's mind.

"What do we do now?"

"We wait for nightfall. I did promise you some spirits, right?" Ban was now in one of his playful moods.

"Oh, and before I forget. Mayumi, our payment please." Ginji groaned, while Kazuki shook his head. You could always count on Midou Ban to do something like that...

By the time the sun had disappeared down the horizon, a blind and dumb Kisaragi had spent some time in the storeroom of the Honky Tonk. To make sure that he couldn't escape, Kazuki kept a thread on his neck, like a leash. Mayumi had also kept the duo updated. Ryoko's father had been found. He was unconscious, but not dead. The girl and her mother were now by his bedside, while Mayumi tagged along as a friend.

"So, what's the plan?"

"We head into Mugenjou." Kazuki smiled at the proposal. If their prisoner "disappeared" within the Infinite Fortress, no one would suspect a thing. And that was what the trio did. Within Mugenjou's maze of buildings, the gang soon found an empty building.

"Bone-breath, you and your companions can come out now," said Ban loudly. As if on cue, the spirits appeared before their eyes.

"Listen, Midou Ban. Call me 'Bone-breath' one more time and I'll..." threatened Hone-onna.

"You'll what?" As the moonlight reflected off the top of Ban's sunglasses, Ginji and Kazuki felt that the atmosphere inside the building was getting oppressive. Although he was a psychopath, Kisaragi tried to whimper. For once, Hone-onna wasn't sure if she could defeat this teen. To tell the truth, she was even a little afraid of this... monster, whose gaze was now firmly on her. He's neither a human, nor a spirit, she concluded as she reluctantly backed down. The oppressive air disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"You do pack a mean presence," observed Ichimoku Ren. Ginji looked at the handsome young man. With half his face covered by his hair, he gave Ginji the creeps.

"I take that as a compliment. Anyway, I've brought the goods over. Do you want them?" Ban cocked his thumb at Kisaragi.

"Of course," replied Wanyudo with a kindly smile. "There's always room for one more person in Hell." This time, even Kazuki felt a chill down his spine when he heard the oji-san's words.

"Let's begin the fun, shall we?" Today being one of her not-so-good days, Hone-onna was determined to vent her frustrations on their victim. There was a strong gust of wind, forcing the human trio to close their eyes. After it passed, Kazuki found that the thread holding their prisoner was lying on the floor, unharmed in any way. But, the man was gone.

"Where's Kisaragi?"

"Well, he should be on a one-way trip to Hell. Right, Ginji?" The blond gulped and nodded his head.

"So, how's our after-service tonight?"

"A little grim. But, I guess he does deserve it," said Kazuki plainly.

"Let's go, then." Their job, was over.

The next day...

Ban and Ginji were lazing around the Tonk. To entertain himself, Ban had been telling ghost stories to Rena and Natsumi, who were still disturbed by what they saw the day before.

"Midou Ban, if they faint from your tales, I'm going to double your tab," warned Paul. The teen stopped his pranks. Just then, the door bell rang gently.

"Ryoko-chan, what brings you here," asked Ginji, when he saw who the customers were. He noticed that there was an older woman next to the girl.

"I just want to thank you guys again." The girl then bowed deeply.

"Thank you for catching the stalker. You could not imagine how important this was for my family," added the obasan.

"Don't worry. He won't bother Ryoko ever again," said Ban confidently."As for the payment..."

Ryoko's mother fished out an envelope. Ginji took it and peered inside. He took out the money and began counting...

"100,000 yen?!" Ginji thought that it was way too much.

"This is but a little expression of our gratitude. Please, accept it."

"We would, Obasan. How's Ryoko's father?"

"He's out of danger. Thankfully, the doctors say that there was no permanent damage from the blow. He should wake up in a few days," said Ryoko.

"What happened to that detective," asked Ryoko's mother out of curiosity. The duo looked at each other.

"Well..." Ginji didn't know how to spin the story.

"We took him deep into the heart of Mugenjou." Upon hearing the name of the lawless place, the Takamuras gasped. Ban continued.

"He should be dead by now, killed by the hooligans in there." The teen decided that this story would do for the explanation.

"Obasan, that man would never bother Ryoko again," said Ginji firmly.

"We're relieved to hear that. Thank you, for everything." The duo returned the bow from the Takamuras. The mother and her daughter then left the cafe.

"Well, I guess that truth is weirder than fiction in this case," commented Paul.

"You got that one right. But, for now, who's game for branded sushi," asked Ban. Ginji's hands shot up.

"Me! Me!" The girls raised their hands as well. Paul, however, was not amused.

"Boys, your tab..."

Afterthoughts

-This is adapted from ep 2 of season 1. Hope you guys enjoyed it.

-RnRs are welcomed. 


End file.
